wiggles_fanon_headcanonfandomcom-20200214-history
James' Journey
James' Journey 'is the first chapter of My Little Wiggles. Summary ''James journeys back to Equestria to make arrangements for a concert, but quickly gets more than he bargained for. Story One bright sunny morning at Wiggle House, James was packing some bags when Greg came in. "Hey, James," said Greg, "watcha up to?" "I'm just gonna go to Equestria and see if I can get us booked for a show," said James. "Good idea," said Greg, "It would be nice to perform for all those little foals." "Yeah," said James. "Though," said Greg, "I do have '''one '''question; How are you going to get there?" "Easy," said James. James then held up a photo of a part of a place in Equestria called Ponyville. Greg quickly caught on. "You're gonna skidoo into that picture, aren't you," asked Greg. "Yup," said James, "after I finish packing." "Well, godspeed, Greenie," Greg said with a wink. James wasn't amused at Greg's comment. "Ha, ha, very funny," said James. Soon, James was finished packing his bags, and he mounted them onto himself, did a little dance, and skidooed right into the photo. When he landed, he began walking around. "Man," said James, "this is a nice place." However, James wasn't watching where he was going, and he bumped right into a pony carrying a stack of books, causing the books to fall. "Oh," said James, "I am '''so '''sorry. Here, let me help-" But James soon got a glimpse of the pony he bumped into. It was a female winged unicorn, better known as an alicorn, with pale, light grayish mulberry coat, moderate violet eyes, a dark sapphire blue mane with   moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks, and a graphic on her flanks that consisted of a pink six-pointed star surrounded by five small white sparkles. The moment James laid eyes on this pony, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John played in the background. "Oh," said James, "uh...uh, hi." "Hello," said the alicorn, "who are you?" "The name," said James, "is Wiggle. James Wiggle." The alicorn's eyes and mouth widened with surprise. "You're one of those gentlemen who helped us find Apple Bloom," said the alicorn. Now it was James' turn to be surprised. "You know her," James asked. "Yes," said the alicorn, "I'm friends with her sister, Applejack." "Nice," said James, "And who are you?" The alicorn put her hoof to her face. "Oh, where are my manners," asked the alicorn, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can call my "Twilight" or "Twily"." "Twilight Sparkle," James repeated, "That's a beautiful name. But not as beautiful as you, of course." Twilight blushed. "Thank you," Twilight said. "Say," asked James, "do you know where I can stay?" "Yes, actually," said Twilight, "You can stay with me." "Really," asked James, "Thanks." "No problem," said Twilight. Twilight then led James to a house that looked like a tree. "Welcome to the Golden Oak Library," said Twilight. "Wow," said James, "looks snazzy." "Just wait till you see the inside," said Twilight. Twilight showed James the inside of the library. When they went inside, they found a note that said: "Out for a walk with Owlowiscious. We'l be back later. -Spike" "Who're those two," asked James. "You'll meet them later," said Twilight. "Okay," said James, "In the meantime, where can I set up camp?" "Oh, anywhere really," said Twilight. "Okay," said James. With that, James set an air mattress in front of a bookshelf and inflated it. Once it was inflated, he placed a blue sleeping bag with the Chicago Cubs logo on it on the air mattress. Of course, Twilight had never seen the logo before. "What's that symbol mean," asked Twilight. "That's the logo for my favorite baseball team," said James, "the Chicago Cubs." "Interesting," said Twilight. "Say," asked James, "How'd you like to meet the other Wiggles?" "Sure," said Twilight. With that, James got his MacBook outta his bag and tried to get FaceTime to work on it, but the wi-fi wasn't working. "Hey, is there a wi-fi password," asked James. "Yeah," said Twilight, "it's 'Schmoopie'." "Schmoopie," asked James, "That's a funny password." "It was the name of my mother's dog," said Twilight. "Oh, okay," said James. Back at Wiggle House, Anthony was on the Wiggles' I-Mac when he heard a notification that James was calling them on Skype. "James is calling," Anthony shouted. Greg, Murray, and Jeff raced into the computer room and began Skyping with James. "Hey, guys," said James. "Hey, James," said the other Wiggles in unison. "Did you make it okay," asked Greg. "Yup," said James, "And I've got someone for you guys to meet!" James then showed the other Wiggles Twilight and introduced her to them. "On behalf of Apple Bloom's family," said Twilight, "I'd like to thank you for helping us find her." "Well, hey, it was, uh, nothing," said Greg. "Yeah," said Murray, "we're '''always happy to help." "Oh, James," said Greg, "we're shipping your guitars and amps to Ponyville." "Okay," said James, "Thanks." "No problem," said Greg. "So, I've read you guys are musicians," said Twilight. "Yeah," said Greg. "Which reminds me," said James, "We've been wanting to know if we could put up a show and perform for all the foals in this land." "That sounds like a fabulous idea," said Twilight, "I'll have to speak to Celestia and Luna about this." "Keep us posted, James," said Greg. "I will," said James. After a few minutes of talking, The Wiggles ended the call, for they were going to a barbecue party with Captain Feathersword and his Friendly Pirate Crew, and while Twilight put the books she was carrying away, James laid down on his air mattress, put a couple of earbuds in his ears, and started playing The Beatles on his Eclipse 180 Pro MP3 player. "Man," James said to himself, "I'm so excited for this!" End of Chapter 1 Category:Chapters